


Demo Nightmare

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack insists on playing the new PT Demo as soon as he can get it downloaded, in the dark, before bedtime. What an asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demo Nightmare

“I hate you.” You peek over the blanket at the TV, Emma in your lap and Jack laughing beside you.

“I told you it would be scary!” He points the controller at the TV as he looks down at you, the screen reflecting in his glasses.

You stare at the paused screen and then back at him. “I didn’t think it’d be  _this_  scary, Jack. And you didn’t have to play it in the dark.” You stick your tongue out playfully, then scoot down into the couch more. Emma grunts and re-adjusts herself as Jack just chuckles and goes back to the game. He isn’t too far into the new P.T. demo, but you’re already terrified. The sounds are so realistic and the animation is fantastic: the crying baby, and now the woman at the end of the hall. You shiver and pull the blanket back up under your nose as he unpauses. He’s on his 4th or 5th go around and the woman is just standing at the end of the hallway. Jack sits at the corner, peeking out at her.

“So, what do you think I should do, Y/N?” You both stare at the woman. He moves back a bit before the light where she’s standing goes out. The blanket comes up over your eyes, but you slowly lower it when you hear nothing.

“Turn around? Go back through the other door?” He just laughs and walks slowly down the hallway towards the darkened area. You both jump as the light comes on. He turns quickly, thinking she’s in the doorway, but it’s just the coat rack. He laughs again, a little more nervously than before, and continues forward slowly. Through the door and back into the hall, the door to the other room is fully open now.

“What the hell is that!” You peek over the blanket again. The little room where the crying is coming from turns out to be a bathroom. He acquires a flashlight, and in the sink is...something. It’s...squirming and gross looking, like a skinned squirrel. “OH MY GOD.”

“What?!”

“I think that’s the BABY, Y/N!” He points to what you thought was the tail, “I think that’s the head!”  _Oh my GOD. He was right, you could see it now._

“Jack, I really don’t like this game.” The baby resumes crying and the door begins to rattle. Emma growls from her spot under the blanket. “Emma doesn’t like it either.”

“You don’t have to watch, you know.”

“But I wanna see what happens.”

“You’re gonna give yourself nightmares.”

“Yeah, but that’s why we have you.” You nudge him with your shoulder and smile up at him.

He smiles back at you, “You’re going to end up going to work with me tomorrow, aren’t you?”

“Yup. Now, let’s get the fuck away from the baby.” As you say that, the door that had shut when he walked in opens, and he looks down at you with an eyebrow raised. “Shut up and go, you dork.”

He leaves the room and goes through the door in the basement without trouble. You both sit in silence for the rest of the game—well, almost silence. You  _may_  have screamed a couple times, and there were times where you both jumped and gasped.

As the ending cut scene rolls, Jack reaches over and turns on the lamp. “Well, that was something.” He says as he sits back, putting his arm around you.

“Yeah well, when the full game comes out, I’m not watching it. Like that baby, that fetus, talking to you – that was weird. Was it the baby in the bag on the table? That was the same voice right? And at the end? Or is it whoever is in charge of this whole Silent Hill mess?” Your voice raises slightly with each question. “Dammit, now I kinda want to watch the game play when it comes out.”

“We’ll find out more when the game comes out. Now, come on. It’s late, time to try and sleep.” He stands, putting the controller away and stretching. You nudge Emma off your lap and stand, folding the blanket. You put it back on the couch where it belongs, then pat your thigh. Emma stands and follows you and Jack to the bedroom, laying on the bed as you go about your bedtime routine. Jack finishes before you; men always have less things to do. As he goes to fold the covers back on the bed, he makes sure Emma is at the foot with her favorite nighttime toy.

“You know,” you start washing your face, “the second half wasn’t nearly as bad as the first half. Like after you got attacked, it was kinda mellow. Creepy as all get-out, but mellow. Hell, I think it was the waiting for more attacks that got me more than the actual attack. And the SOUNDS. Jeeze. The crying baby is going to haunt me tonight, Jack.” You rinse and pat your face dry, then walk into the bedroom and slip into bed beside him.

He turns the light off and turns in bed to face you, “You gonna be able to sleep tonight?” You pull the blankets up and settle into bed.

“I should be.” You lean forward, pressing your lips to his. “Night, Jack.”

“Night, Y/N.”  He kisses your forehead and rolls over in bed, his back to you. Sighing, you close your eyes and try to sleep; Emma was already snoring at your feet. You can hear the clock ticking, the crickets outside, and soon Jack snoring as well. You roll onto your back and stare up at the ceiling.  _Come on, you can do this. It was just a game, it’s not real. It wasn’t even that scary, it was all jump scares._ Closing your eyes again, you focus on your breathing and try to fill your head with thoughts about good things. Like going to Stage 5 tomorrow to hang out with Meg, Barbara, Ashley, Lindsay, and Kara – if they were free. Or stealing a laptop and hanging out in one of the meeting rooms or the kitchen for a while. There, you were relaxed now. You could feel yourself drifting off. Then Jack let out a loud snore, startling you out of your relaxed state as you jolt away with a squeak.

“God dammit.” You mumble to yourself as you throw the blankets off and carefully get out of bed; Emma’s head lifts up and she looks over at you sleepily. “Go back to bed, Em.” You say softly and her head flops back down onto the bed. You roll your eyes and make your way back to the living room. Standing in front of the bookcase you scan it, looking for— _ah, there it is_ —an old text book of yours that you couldn’t sell. You have no idea why you haven’t just given it to a thrift shop or something, but you grab it and walk over to the armchair. Turning on the little lamp and giving Uday a pat on the head, you plop down and open the book—just to any damn page, the whole thing was boring—and started reading. You read through several pages before your eyes finally start to—

“What are you doing?”

You yelp and throw the book out of your lap as you shrink into the chair, eyes wide. “God dammit, Jack!” You look across the room to see him backlit in the hallway, hair tousled and eyes tired.

He walks into the room, picking up the book you had flung halfway across the room. “Why are you reading this?” He holds it up and walks over, handing it back to you. You grab it from him and hold it against your chest.

“I was trying to make myself tired enough to just pass out, you asshole. I was almost there until you scared the piss outta me.” He just laughs as you clutch the book. “It’s not funny, you jerk.”

“I thought you said you were fine?” He holds his hand out to you and you grab it, letting him pull you up. You both walk over to the bookshelf and you put the book back where it goes.

“I  _thought_  I was fine, guess I wasn’t. And you jumping out at me like that didn’t help.” You grumble as you go back to the chair, peeking behind it for Uday who had skittered off when you yelped. He’s sitting back there, washing a paw. You scoop him up as Jack turns the light off, and you head down the hall back to the bedroom with Jack padding along behind you. Climbing back into bed, Uday still in your arms, you face away from Jack so that you could spoon Uday, as squirmy as he is. Soon Jack’s arms find their way around you and Uday runs out of your grasp, his tail twitching as he sits on the carpet staring up at you. “Rude.”

Jack chuckles in your ear and pulls you back to him. “I’m sorry for scaring you.”

“Yeah you better be, jerk.” He laughs again and you smile. Placing a kiss on your temple, he settles into bed with his face nestled into the crook of your neck.

“Sleep, Y/N. It’s late.” You sigh and close your eyes.

“Love you, Jack.”

“Love you too, Y/N.”


End file.
